A L C A N C I A
by Yunuen
Summary: Una alcancía fue rota, y un corazón también (Fic basado en TMNT 2018)


.

* * *

ROT TMNT

no me pertenece

* * *

**ALCANCÍA**

Parecía como si la cocina estuviese incendiándose: estaba invadida por un majestuoso color naranja y por un sofocante calor.

La abrasadora luminosidad y el intenso calor provenían de un horno tradicional, hecho de barro, que en ese momento Miguel Ángel ya le había arrojado en su interior pedazos de madera para que fuesen consumidas hasta obtener las preciadas brasas que se ocupan para el proceso de horneado.

La única fuente de luz provenía del horno que ardía con intensidad, la misma intensidad que resplandeció en los ojos de Miguel Ángel esa noche en la que él clamó venganza por la muerte de su amada alcancía, la Señora Puerquito Monedas.

Rafael, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel habían perdonado a Donatelo por haber robado sus ahorros con la excusa de comprar la mejora del popular videojuego El Juego Púrpura: un absurdo traje de leñador (Donatelo confesó que descargó el videojuego sólo por llamarse así). Sin embargo, Miguel Ángel no lamentaba tanto la pérdida del dinero, sino la pérdida de la linda alcancía.

Días después (después de haber ahorrado algo de dinero), Rafael les propuso a Leonardo y a Miguel Ángel comprar otras alcancías, pero su hermanito el más peque no aceptó. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Miguel Ángel juró que ninguna otra alcancía reemplazaría a la Señora Puerquito Monedas, a lo que Rafael le propuso que podría ser otra alcancía y no un cerdito, sin embargo, Miguel Ángel rechazó esa propuesta; el dolor en su corazón aún era tan reciente como la pizza que acababa de hacer esa tarde; zanjó el asunto alejándose de sus hermanos. Donatelo argumentó que Miguel Ángel ya lo superaría, como había superado los berrinches y su miedo a la oscuridad. Rafael y Leonardo lo sabían, pero acordaron en darle el tiempo y el espacio que necesitara.

Los días pasaron, y Miguel Ángel era el mismo chico alegre, optimista y soñador de siempre, pero dos de sus hermanos mayores sabían que estando a solas, se permitía sufrir por la pérdida de su amada alcancía. Pero una noche, la noche anterior al día en que Rafael iba a volver a preguntarle a su hermanito si estaba listo para conseguir otra alcancía (de momento, todos los ahorros estaban siendo dejados debajo del colchón), ya bastante tarde, Rafael se había levantado para tomar un poco de agua, y descubrió la luz encendida en la cocina y a su hermanito haciendo algo. Obviamente preocupado porque ya era muy tarde, se acercó a Miguel Ángel. Le sorprendió ver que él estaba, sentado en el suelo, jugando con plastilina color marrón sobre una tabla.

\- Mikey, - sea agachó a su lado - ¿por qué estás jugando con plastilina a estas horas? –

\- No es plastilina, es arcilla. – respondió sin dejar de modelar la arcilla.

\- ¿Arcilla? –

\- Sí. La arcilla sirve para hacer muchas cosas, como alcancías. –

A Rafael enseguida le quedó claro que Miguel Ángel se había propuesto hacer su propia alcancía en vez de comprarla. Permaneció un rato observándolo. No le sorprendió que su hermano hubiese aprendido a trabajar la arcilla. Mientras Donatelo prefiere consultar los libros (como él mismo lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones: prefiere hacer las cosas a la antigüita), para Miguel Ángel es más sencillo aprender cómo hacer algo viendo videos en internet. Lo que sí le sorprendió, fue la maestría con la que su hermanito amasaba la arcilla para darle la consistencia necesaria, como si fue algo en lo que tuviera años de experiencia. Rafael suspiró porque sabía que nada iba a hacer desistir a Miguel Ángel y que se fuese a la cama. Se incorporó, tomó agua y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Rafael le comentó a Leonardo lo que pasó, y esa noche, Leonardo lo comprobó por sí mismo. Miguel Ángel de nueva cuenta estaba en la cocina, pero ahora estaba sentado en un taburete y frente a él tenía un tipo de mesa de forma redonda.

Se aproximó.

\- ¿Y cómo vas? –

\- ¡Bien! – Miguel Ángel respondió con entusiasmo – Primero intenté darle forma a la arcilla con mis manos, pero es complicado, sólo después descubrí que puede utilizarse un torno, – gracias a un tipo de pedales, hizo girar la mesa – así las alcancías quedaran más uniformes. –

\- ¿Y cómo conseguiste el torno? – Leonardo quería averiguarlo porque tanto el taburete como el torno estaban hechos de manera y no lograba imaginar que su hermanito los hubiese comprado.

\- Doni me ayudó a construirlos. –

\- ¡Qué bien! – dijo Leonardo con alegría.

A veces, o más de las que le gustaría, Donatelo es indiferente con su familia; está muy metido en las redes sociales o videojuegos o en sus proyectos personales, y no se diga de sus quejas constantes por la invasión de su espacio personal (abrazos); pero al final, Leonardo llega darse cuenta que Donatelo sí ama a su familia.

Contento porque Donatelo había mostrado verdadero arrepentimiento, y porque Miguel Ángel estaba siendo el mismo de siempre, Leonardo se retiró a descansar.

De esto, ya han pasado dos noches, y esta vez, Miguel Ángel comenzó a trabajar a una hora más temprana.

Leonardo está de nuevo en la cocina, observando desde la puerta, la ardua labor de su hermanito (Miguel Ángel ya había dejado muy en claro que nadie debía mirar).

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel fabricaron el horno durante la mañana. Es un horno especial para hornear piezas de alfarería y, gracias a la creatividad de Miguel Ángel, también se podrá usar para hornear pizzas.

El horno arde con intensidad, más de la que se necesita para hornear pizzas, o eso le parece a Leonardo, porque la luz que emanan las incandescentes brasas, hace parecer que la cocina estuviese siendo consumida por las llamas y su hermanito estuviese quemándose vivo.

Con cuidado, Miguel Ángel procede a tomar las frágiles alcancías para meterlas al sofocante horno… ¡Leonardo se alarma y da un paso para ir en ayuda de su hermanito…!, pero no da el siguiente paso. Iba a actuar exactamente como Rafael: sobreprotector; estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a rescatar a su hermanito de las llamas del infierno. ¿No fue él quien convenció a Rafael sobre que Miguel Ángel ya era suficientemente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo? Se avergüenza por su actitud, aunque se alegra de que nadie más esté presente…

\- Menos mal que llegué a tiempo. – dice Rafael (está del lado izquierdo de Leonardo).

Leonardo se sobresalta. No se percató del momento en que Rafael llegó.

\- Entonces sí va en serio. – dice Donatelo, colocándose del lado derecho de Leonardo – Cuando le ayudé a construir el horno, creí que se intimidaría por el fuego incandescente requerido para hornear las piezas de barro. –

Los tres miran muy atentos a una distancia segura.

\- Tú bien sabes que – le dice Rafael a Donatelo – cuando Mikey se empeña en algo, lo consigue. –

\- Sí. Es testarudo, como yo. – responde Donatelo con orgullo.

Ambos intentan ver las piezas que Miguel Ángel va a meter al horno, pero Miguel Ángel, con su propio cuerpo, les impide ver.

Rafael resopla de frustación; quisiera poder decirle que les enseñe las nuevas alcancías.

Quien realmente está agobiado, no por no poder ver las alcancías, sino por la seguridad de su hermano, es Leonardo. Ver a su hermanito a punto de acercarse a las incandescentes llamas, le trae recuerdos de cuando eran niños, recuerdos de las incontables ocasiones en las que su padre salía de casa y sus dos hermanos más grandes lo acompañaban, y él debía cuidar al más pequeño…

De alguna manera, Leonardo se obliga a permanecer en su lugar, temblando (pasa desapercibido para los otros dos) entonces… se acerca un malhumorado Miguel Ángel.

En ocasiones, cuando Miguel Ángel está absorto haciendo cosas menos peligrosas, como pintar hermosos paisajes o grafietar las paredes de la casa, y a sus hermanos les gana la curiosidad por ver cómo trabaja y se quedan plantados a un lado suyo mirando, el artista les permite quedarse; pero ésta no es una de esas ocasiones.

\- Les pedí que no husmearan. – se planta frente a ellos cruzando sus brazos y el ceño fruncido.

\- Perdona. – Rafael de inmediato levanta ambas manos en señal de paz – Queríamos ver… -

\- Esta vez no. – dice Miguel Ángel con contundencia.

\- Bueno. – acepta Rafael al bajar los brazos.

\- De acuerdo. – dice Donatelo haciendo como fingiendo que no tiene la menor importancia, y se retira.

\- ¿Crees que terminarás hoy? – pregunta Rafael.

\- ¡Mañana! – Miguel Ángel sonríe – Mañana les entregaré a cada quien una alcancía. –

Rafael asiente y también se retira.

Enseguida, Miguel Ángel observa a su otro hermano.

Leonardo continúa preocupado y callado.

\- Leo, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. – le sonríe con una sonrisa aún más grande a su querido hermano.

\- Está bien. – Leonardo por fin se relaja – Esperaré hasta mañana. – le da un par de palmaditas con cariño en la cabeza y se aleja.

De inmediato Miguel Ángel prodigue con su labor, mientras Leonardo se apresura a ir a su habitación para tomar su patineta porque pretende salir un rato y despejar su mente; no puede dejar de pensar en que su hermanito va a pasarle algo muy grave y su padre lo regañará por no haberlo cuidado.

Al final, Leonardo decide patinar en la rampa de la casa, sólo por si acaso.

(Leonardo estuvo patinando un largo rato, después se recostó en lo alto de la rampa para descansar un momento mientras estaba atento de cualquier grito de ayuda. Se quedó dormido. Al poco rato, Rafael lo despertó porque iban a salir a cumplir su misión de héroes, como todas las noches. Leonardo se apresuró a ir al Tanque Tortuga sólo para comprobar que Miguel Ángel estaba bien. Su hermanito estaba bien.)

.

Al día siguiente, ya por la tarde, Rafael se asoma por la puerta de la habitación de Miguel Ángel. Busca con la mirada las alcancías y…

\- ¿Qué haces, Rafa? –

\- ¡Eh! – Rafael oye una voz a sus espaldas y casi pega un brinco del susto; se gira rápidamente, es Miguel Ángel (se percata que está manchado con pintura de diferentes colores) – Eh… - decide ser sincero – Sólo vine a preguntarte cómo vas con las alcancías. –

\- Ya las terminé. – sonríe de satisfacción – Puedes avisarles a Leo y a Doni que vengan. –

Rafael asiente y, en vez de ir a buscarlos, coloca sus manos a modo de altavoz.

\- ¡DONIIIII! ¡LEOOOO! ¡VENGAAAAN! -

\- Gracias. – dice Miguel Ángel, entra a su habitación y se acerca a una caja de cartón que está sobre una mesa.

Rafael entra también, estirando su cuello lo más que puede para poder ver dentro de la caja. Antes de que pueda distinguir algún cerdito color rosa, Miguel Ángel le entrega su alcancía.

\- … - Rafael enmudece, sus ojos se salen de sus cuencas y, con manos temblorosas, recibe su alcancía con todo el cuidado del mundo.

\- Mikey… – entra Donatelo con aparente indiferencia, es cuando Miguel Ángel lo recibe colocándole frente a su cara la alcancía.

Es tal el impacto de la sorpresa, que Donatelo cae de rodillas. Miguel Ángel le tiende su nueva alcancía. Donatelo la recibe como si fuese un regalo de los mismísimos Dioses.

Entonces llega Leonardo con premura. Él no se fija en Rafael ni en Donatelo, que continúan admirando la alcancías tan especiales que acaban de recibir, le interesa revisar de un vistazo rápido a su hermanito. Suspira de alivio al comprobar que no tiene algún curita o vendaje en su cuerpo.

\- Toma, Leo. – Miguel Ángel, con una sonrisa, le entrega a Leonardo una alcancía con la forma del auto lunar de Júpiter Jim; no es una réplica exacta, pero sí se parece.

\- Esto… - es todo lo que Leonardo puede decir.

Miguel Ángel no se conformó con hacer alcancías con la forma típica de cerdito: Rafael tiene una alcancía con la forma de la cabeza de Fantasmoso, el luchador que casi obtiene 200 victorias consecutivas; Donatelo tiene una alcancía con la forma de la cabeza de Chica Atómica, la compañera de Júpiter Jim; y para él mismo, se hizo un puerquito idéntico al anterior, llamándolo: la Señora Puerquito Monedas II.

Rafael, Donatelo y Leonardo continúan paralizados de la emoción, hasta que Rafael sale del shock y se apresura a darle un abrazo a Miguel Ángel.

\- ¡Gracias, Mikey! ¡Es lo más Fantasmoso que he tenido en la vida! – se aparta; está por decirle que definitivamente no va a usarla de alcancía, porque eso implicaría romperla, pero calla al ser interrumpido.

\- Es… - Leonardo mira a su hermanito con titubeo; no encuentra las palabras, por lo que intenta acercarse a él para abrazarlo al menos, pero se le adelanta Donatelo.

\- ¡Gracias! – dice Donatelo con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

Miguel Ángel corresponde al abrazo gustosamente.

Rafael y Leonardo sonríen porque a veces Donatelo logra dominar su hafefobia. Esos momentos son siempre especiales, como éste.

* * *

**N/A: **

La palabra Alcancía proviene del árabe, y significa Tesoro Oculto.

Yo no soy aficionada a las alcancías, pero me encantó su significado 8D Creo que me conseguiré una y empezaré a ahorrar n.n

La Hafefobia es el miedo al contacto físico. Creo que Doni padece de eso, porque no le agradan mucho los abrazos. Quizás se deba a que su caparazón es blanco y teme que pueda romperse, por eso siempre trae puesto su tecno-caparazón.

.

Hasta que pude escribir otro fic de Rise n.n Ahora trató de Mikey n.n

(aunque Leo se coló un poco, pero es que me es casi imposible dejar de pensar en Leo n/ / /n)

Ojala te que haya gustado mi historia.

Gracias por leer.

^.^


End file.
